


The Reset

by CgBK10



Series: The Possessor Series [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M, Sequel, Supernatural Powers Away!, The Hunt, Time to learn all about our favorite Irishman, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CgBK10/pseuds/CgBK10
Summary: Welcome to the sequel of my previous fic, The Hunt (a WKM story; link in the notes).*~*~*~*~“I should have told you. I wanted to be sure, but I thought I was just seeing things because of the Reset,” the next message read. Mark wasn’t sure what to reply with first, but Jack beat him to it with another message. “But after everything tonight..Mark, I think he’s back.”





	The Reset

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to The Reset (Jacksepticeye's story)!
> 
> This is a sequel to my previous WKM fic: The Hunt! Found here: (https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522744/chapters/28514708)  
> You'll want to read The Hunt first, or else you're gonna get really confused about what's happening pretty damn fast.
> 
> This is, in no way whatsoever, a slash fic. Even if you squint. Just a heads up. :D

It was a cooler but beautiful Spring day in the city of Los Angeles. Mostly clear skies and a steady, calm breese complimented the early afternoon landscape. The sun’s rays shined down onto the wooden porch of a YouTuber’s home, and Chica enjoyed basking in its warmth. She laid their happily, tail thumping against the surface, and tongue hanging out as she watched and listened to the clash of metal ring throughout the backyard of the home.

Jack swung his knife in front of him while aiming for the other’s chest, and Mark countered the move with his cane-sword before thrusting the blade towards Jack’s side. Jack glitched away before reappearing behind Mark, and he raised his arm back in preparation for another strike. The knife passed through a cloud of pink smoke, and Jack had a brief moment to glitch away before black spikes shot up from the ground below. 

Both men appeared on opposite sides of the yard before charging at each other once again. Blades clashed and pushed against each other as both men held their stance; neither man refusing to give way. 

Their eye’s met, and Jack smiled a toothy grin. Mark’s face mirrored the other; matching both the smile and the fire blazing in the Irishman’s eyes. 

 

Ever since the reset, Jack has been visiting Mark whenever he can. They’ve been sparring with each other at regular intervals, and both men are grateful to have someone to practice their skills against without drawing too much suspicion. 

They both decided early on that it was better if the world went on without knowing what had happened. Mark easily adapted into the existence of Dark and Wilford as part of his image, driving his fans insane with teases and weird messages from the egos, and Jack couldn’t have been more proud of how Mark handled the situation. He figured that it was because Mark had Jack to lean onto as he adapted to his new lifestyle, and Jack was more than happy to fulfill that role.

The clash of metal echoed for another half hour before both men finally collapsed to the soft ground below. Their breaths were heavy, and they were tired from exertion as they laid spread eagle against the grass.

“You’re getting better,” Jack panted with a permanent smile on his face. 

“I’ve been taking fencing classes on the weekends,” Mark huffed his reply. He turned his head towards Jack and smiled. “Glad to know it’s paying off.”

“Yeah?” Jack turned his own head to meet Mark’s gaze. “I thought you automatically knew all the moves from Darkiplier.”

“Knowing the moves is one thing, but it turns out that actually doing them is another. My body was so sore after the first practice - even after our first sparring match.”

“Oh yeah,” Jack replies. He recalls first learning how to fight with a knife and how sore his forearms were after his first few practices. “I remember using Henrik’s healing abilities like a drug in order to record videos properly the next day.”

“You know, Jack, you can just say your arms were sore from masturbating. You don’t have to hide it behind some lame excuse like healing powers.” Mark laughed as Jack punched him in the shoulder from the remark, but soon Jack joined in on the laughter. 

The boys fell into a comfortable silence as the sound of birds fill the air, and the gentle breeze from before swayed the tops of the trees that line the backyard. They watch the light wisps of clouds drift slowly by against the blue afternoon sky, and as their breaths fell back into a comfortable rhythm, Mark let out a deep sigh. 

“Amy will be back soon,” Mark says, breaking the silence, and Jack makes a sound of agreement. The Irishman finally gets up, chef knife glitching away, and he offers a hand to Mark.

Mark grasps his hand, and Jack pulls back. The momentum yanks the Korean back onto his feet, and Jack watches as the man places the sword into its sheath. 

“Yeah, and I promised Signe a dinner date tonight, so I need to get going as well.” 

They start walking back to the porch, and they watch Chica perk up and get to her feet. “Where are ya taking her?” Mark asks. 

Jack scratched Chica’s ears once they reached the porch. “There’s a new chinese place we’ve been wanting to try. It’s on the more expensive end, but we’ve been told by a few of our friends that the food there is worth the price.”

Mark and Jack continued to chat about food and games as they enter Mark’s recording studio, and Jack gathered his things as Mark stored the cane back into a nearby closet. 

“So, same time next week?” Mark asks, turning to face Jack. The other man had just finished pulling on his sweater. 

“Would never miss it, buddy,” Jack replies with a smile on his face. 

After saying their goodbye’s, Mark watched Jack glitch back home before turning to Chica and placing his hands on his hips. “You’ve been a very good girl, Chica! I’m so proud of you! What do you say about going on a walk, now, eh?” Chica stood from her sitting position, tail instantly increasing its sway at Mark’s proposition. “Alright, let’s go!” He watched Chica rush out the door, and Mark followed close behind her. He grabbed her pink leash as he closed his studio door behind him. 

 

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Amy arrived home shortly after Mark and Chica returned from their walk, and she commented on the sweaty state of Mark’s clothes. The Korean passed it off as a result from running with Chica while they were out, and seeing as it was a reasonable excuse as any, Amy easily let it go. Mark let out a quiet sigh of relief as he watched her retreat into their room to drop off her things. 

He was grateful that the sparring went hand in hand with having a decent workout. It kept Amy in the dark, and Mark was grateful that she was none the wiser. Mark went out of his way to prep their dinner, making his famous family spaghetti and a side salad with mixed in fruits and nuts, as a unvoiced thank you for her understanding. By the time they were done with dinner, the sun had long since set below the horizon. With the exhaustion of the day settling in, the couple decided to finally go to bed. 

 

It wasn’t until later that night when Mark was woken up by Amy gently shaking his arm. Mark grumbled, half awake, and wrapped said arm around the woman’s waist. He heard her let out a huff as he pulled her closer and buried his nose into the back of her head. 

“Mark,” Amy whispered.

The man grunted in response, sleep quickly coming back to pull him under. 

“ _ Mark,”  _ Amy called out again, and she could hear her boyfriend starting to snore. Sighing, she brought her arm forward before thrusting her elbow back into his ribs. Mark let out a loud ‘ _ OOF’ _ noise before he finally stirred awake. 

“What is it?” Mark asked groggily, pulling his hand back to rest on her waist as he propped himself up on his other forearm. 

Amy turned onto her back to look at Mark properly. “It’s your phone. Someone has been sending you a lot of texts for the last few minutes. The noise woke me up.” 

Mark runs a hand over his face, trying to chase the sleep from his eyes. “Sorry, Amy. I meant to silence it. Go back to sleep.”

“It’s okay.” Amy leaned up to give Mark a kiss before rolling back over to go to sleep.

Mark turned toward his nightstand and reached for his phone. One hand rubbed his eye as the other unlocked the device to reveal the recent notifications. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the backlit screen, but as he processed the messages staring back at him, he could feel the pulse in his ears pick up speed. 

The messages were from Jack, and they were laced with panic. 

They told a tale about a car crash, and that Signe was in the hospital. The official report was that the uber driver lost control of the vehicle as they were making their way back from their dinner date. Mark could see the text bubble indicating that Jack was still writing. 

_ “I should have told you. I wanted to be sure, but I thought I was just seeing things because of the Reset,”  _ the next message read. Mark wasn’t sure what to reply with first, but Jack beat him to it with another message. “ _ But after everything tonight..Mark, I think he’s back.” _

Mark’s throat went dry and he responded. “ _ Who?” _

A minute passed before his phone dinged once more.

“ _ Anti,”  _ was Jack’s simple reply, and Mark’s breath caught in his throat. “ _ , and I think he’s the one who caused the accident.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Welcome back!   
> I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this story (because I'm flying by the seat of my pants at the moment with this), but I have a few ideas of what I want to write about. Now, I just have to fill in the missing pieces.
> 
> Again, if you missed the note before the fic, I recommend you looking back at my original fic: The Hunt (link in the description above).
> 
> Otherwise, welcome aboard!


End file.
